


Savior

by LynMars79



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragonsong War, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynMars79/pseuds/LynMars79
Summary: Reflections in the immediate aftermath of the Final Steps of Faith.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> A short tumblr prompt I liked enough to post here.

You can’t save everyone.

You see evidence of that fact as you limp back to the city behind the Lord Commander, Alphinaud stumbling alongside you.

Broken bodies litter the torn bridge, both dragons and knights. Did the shaky new wards and defenses hold, or did the Brume suffer more damage, the poor of the city subject to more horror?

The cheers as you pass sound distant and dull in your ears, the aether-high from Hraesvelgr’s Eye fading, leaving you drained. Yet you keep moving, supporting your young friend, because you are the Warrior of Light, and that’s what you do. You keep moving. You help others. You save people.

You couldn’t save _them_. They had sacrificed themselves, to ensure _you_ lived, to ensure _this_ moment. They had come, once again, to your side. 

To end the war. To protect the city. To save a friend.

The knights, the people–they call you savior, champion, hero. You’ve heard those words before, and given your penchant for rushing into dangers no one else can survive, you likely will again.

You look back at the smoldering Steps, at the bodies being gathered. Those titles are meaningless to the dead.

Or are they, if what you saw in those horrible seconds of pulling wasn’t a trick of pain and light and longing?

Alphinaud lets out a relieved sigh as you enter the city. The chirurgeons take Estinien’s limp form to the Congregation infirmary.

You can’t save everyone. You’re still trying to learn to live with that.

Today, you saved him.

Somehow, after everything else–it’s enough.


End file.
